


Joining the Saviors

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [14]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Joining the Saviors

_“Now, did I say anything about illegal activities, Rick?” He smirked. “When’s the last time you arrested one of my men for more than speeding?” Rick shifted, uncomfortable. “Exactly. So shut the fuck up. It’s your kid’s goddamn choice.” He looked to Carl. “So, boy. What’ll it be?”_  

* * *

Negan didn’t tell you about his conversation with Carl, not yet anyway. He’d asked for one week to decide. For a moment, Negan was pissed that he didn’t choose being there for his kid. And then he nodded, glad that he wasn’t doing what he knew Negan wanted. He would actually put thought into this. Which would be a good skill if he joined the Saviors.

School wasn’t exactly fun for you, but you’d managed. It was your senior year, and wanted to tough it out. You’d taken to keeping snacks in your locker for when you felt sick, and texted Negan to pick you up if you couldn’t make it through your day. Thankfully, that had only happened once. 

There was a tension at home, especially with your mother’s constant presence, but she’d laid off the custody issue at the moment. If you fell asleep on the couch after school, Negan would carry you up to bed, and tuck you in. Even when you were wearing tighter shirts, there was very little difference so far. Your old clothes still fit you, which you were thankful for. No one at school, except for the school nurse and principal, even knew about the pregnancy, and you hoped to keep it that way as long as you could.

It had been the one week that Carl had requested. This time, he came without Rick. Negan opened the front door, letting him in. “So, decided to show up without Rick, huh?” He chuckled as the door shut.

“Actually, he said he wasn’t going to come listen to me throw my life away.” Carl told him, looking over to Negan, who raised an eyebrow. “I’ve decided to join the Saviors.” His voice was firm, and there was no doubt to be heard.

“Smart move.” Negan nodded, motioning to the living room. “Sit your ass down.” He pointed to the couch, sitting in his usual chair. “I’d like to know why.”

Carl ran his hand through his hair. “I love her.” He said simply. “And I want to be there for her and our kid.” What else was he supposed to say? “I start college soon, and I’d like to think I’m working towards a better life for us.”

He thought for a minute. “You think that by joining us, you’ll be allowed with her again?” Negan asked, curious to see how Carl would take thinking that he wouldn’t be.

“If I can’t, then I want to show how much she means to me. I mean, I’m willing to join your biker gang. I don’t even own a motorcycle, and I’m sure my dad’s not exactly mr. popular with them.”

Negan laughed. “Good to see there’s some balls in there somewhere. First meeting will be tomorrow night. Be early, new guy gets the shit jobs.” He got up, letting know that the talk was over.

“And what about Y/N?” Carl asked, not moving.

He thought about it. “If she’s with me tomorrow, you can see her again. If she’s not, I don’t want to hear another fuckin’ word about it.”

After a moment, Carl sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, what time?”

“Show up at 6. Meeting starts at 8.”

* * *

When Negan walked in for the meeting, he showed up at 6:05, Carl already waiting inside. Just to make him sweat, he’d told you to wait outside for ten minutes. It was a cooler day, so you didn’t care. Carl’s heart sank when he didn’t see you walk in with Negan. “Come on, kid. Let’s get you started.” Negan smirked, enjoying the look on Carl’s face when he was disappointed.

Ten minutes later, you walked in, your headphones in, and not paying attention to anything around you. A few of the guys were off in the corner, drinking, and had spotted you. The younger one, who was only about 22, got up and walked over to you. You jumped when he put his arm around you, and you took your headphones out. “Can I help you?” You asked, confused.

“You bet you can, sweetheart.” He grinned. “How about we go have some fun before I gotta go to the meeting?” He wasn’t someone you recognized, so you assumed that he was newer. You hadn’t been going to meetings all that much, and chances were, he had no idea who you were.

“No. Thanks, I’m good.” You told him, going to move away.

He didn’t let up, tightening his grip on you, his face close enough that you could smell his beer. “Come on, princess, Daddy will play nice.”

That did it. Grabbing his hand, you twisted his arm, grabbed the back of his head by his hair, and slammed his face into the bar. “Daddy taught his little girl how to deal with jackasses like you.” You spat.

“Fine, let up!” He groaned.

“Nope.” You smirked. “You just fucked yourself, you’re going to be stripped of your membership of the Saviors, and probably worse. I don’t know what they do to people like you…” Honestly, you didn’t even know if what you said was true, but the guy was a complete scumbag, and deserved it.

Hearing the door that led to the back open, you looked over. Negan paused and made his way to where you had the guy pinned. He casually leaned against the bar, an amused look on his face. “Sweetheart, are you playing rough with the new recruit?” He chuckled.

“Sweetheart?!” The guy got out.

Negan nodded, pointing to you. “That right there? That’s my 17 year old daughter, and she won’t attack unless given a damn good reason. So, here’s what I want to fuckin’ know. What did you do?” He cocked his head to the side, just waiting. When he said nothing, Negan looked at you. “I think you’re making it hard to talk. Why not let him up?”

“Fine.” You sighed, letting him go, crossing your arms over your chest. You were all but pouting over having to let him go.

The guy wiped the blood from his lip, shooting you a look. “Look, I didn’t know who she was. Just lookin’ for a good time.”

“This true, sweetheart?”

“He came up, put his arm around me, I turned him down…” You shrugged. “And then he called me princess, and himself ‘daddy’.”

Negan shook his head. “Well, you just royally fucked yourself, kid.” He told him. “Damn shame. First, I’m gonna let Y/N here knock your fuckin’ teeth in for talkin’ to her like that. Go on, princess.” He beamed at you.

You looked to the recruit, who tried to shy away. Negan grabbed him by the back of the jacket, forcing him to face you. In one fluid motion, you decked him. “Asshole.” You grumbled, flexing your hand.

“That’s my girl. Go on, there’s a surprise in the back for you.” He motioned back the way he came. “I’m gonna deal with this guy.”

* * *

Not expecting much, you walked through the door, and saw Carl. “What the hell are you doing here? And…why are you wearing an apron with latex gloves?” You raised an eyebrow.

“You are here?” He asked, and you simply nodded. “Your dad didn’t tell you?”  

“Obviously not.” You replied, moving to the mini fridge and grabbing a can of soda to put on your knuckles. “So, what are you doing here?”

Carl sighed. “I was given two options, join the Saviors, work my way up, and be able to be with you, and t-the baby. Or, walk away and never see either of you.”

You stared at him. “You honestly chose to join these guys?” That was the last thing you would ever expect of Carl Grimes, Sheriff’s son.

He nodded. “Uh, tonight was my first meeting, and I was told to get here early because the new guy gets shit jobs.”

Biting your lip, you couldn’t help but laugh, making him look a bit hurt. “He’s fucking with you!” You told him. “He hires people for the shit jobs. New recruits don’t clean- at least not like you’re doing. Yeah, they get treated like shit sometimes, but not like this…” You’d seen enough newbies to know that much. Carl looked pissed, and that made you laugh even harder.

Carl pulled off the gloves, getting them stuck in the process. “Fucking prick.” He grumbled, pulling off the apron. Both were tossed on the counter before he stormed out into the main part of the bar. You went right after him, hoping that this was just some stupid joke. “Negan, what the fuck?”

He turned to face the two of you. “You’re gonna have to be a bit more goddamn specific, kid.”

“Why the hell are you having me clean the fucking bathrooms and shit when you hire people for that?” He asked, pissed. “Apparently this isn’t normal shit for recruits?”

Negan laughed. “Not even fuckin’ close.” He grinned. “I just wanted to see if you had the fuckin’ balls to say somethin’, because I knew Y/N sure as shit wouldn’t let you keep cleanin’ without tellin’ you. And, look at that. The little shit actually did it.”

“This was a stupid test?” Carl groaned.

“And you passed. Y/N, take your boyfriend and get him the fuck out of here. I doubt he wants to be here to know what happened to that asshole who you decked a bit ago.”

* * *

Carl started college mid-September, going to the community college. Between that, running errands for Negan, and being on call for you for whatever you were craving (day or night), it was rough. Right away he felt the effects of everything.

It was the first week in October when he was sitting on a bench between classes when he started to yawn and nod off. He was taken by surprise when a cup of coffee was held in front of his face. Blinking, he looked up. “Hi, I’m Enid. I’ve been seeing you around lately, thought you could use some coffee.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” Carl took it, smiling back. “I’m Carl. It’s nice to meet you. Have a seat.” 

Enid put her bag down and sat next to him, tucking her hair behind her ear. Crossing her legs, she sipped her coffee. “So, Carl, what’s got you so tired?” She asked kindly. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” 


End file.
